


Spontaneity

by Azurith



Series: Serendipity [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurith/pseuds/Azurith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeal never thought he'd find himself here laying next to Zack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

> A one shoot request for a bit of Angeal x Zack action set in Serendipity's universe, after the events of the final chapter. I'm still plotting out the true sequel so I can't promise if AxZ will be a pairing or not.

                Angeal thrust hard into the body beneath him. Thrashing and flailing in pleasure, Zack Fair was not a quiet lover by far.

                "Angeal please! More" Zack screamed.

                Angeal was happy to obey as he increased the speed and strength of each movement. Pushing himself further and further into his lover.

                "Angeal!" Zack cried out again as a spot deep inside him was struck. A moment later, Angeal was covered in Zack's seed, and in another second Angeal found his own release, spilling side the one beneath him.

                As Angeal pulled out, and collapsed beside the man, he thought back to how they had ended up like this.

                Angeal had always been sure that Zack was straight, the boy had been just as busy  chasing girls as he had been training.

                In fact if you asked Zack right now he would claim he wasn't gay, just Angeal-sexual.

                Despite this, Angeal found himself slowly becoming more enamored with his student. When you used to Genesis and Sephiroth for company, Zack was a breath of fresh air. Seeing his smile could wipe away the day's pains for Angeal.

                He had never said anything or even came close to acting even his  most private moments on his growing feelings, his code of honor wouldn't allow it.

                When Genesis, had introduced him to Cloud, then revealed his feelings Angeal wasn't surprised. He was already living this scenario. Except of course Zack was obviously straight.

                And if he was honest with himself, his anger at Genesis breaking down and kissing Cloud, starting a relationship with him, was born just as much out of jealousy as it was honor.

                It wasn't fair that Genesis had Cloud, when Angeal could never touch Zack.

                Then Angeal had found out he was dying, and he was glad he had never confessed anything to the raven beauty. The misery Cloud and Genesis went through was horrible. Zack never need to experience that. Besides Zack wasn't gay. He had a girlfriend after all.

                In the aftermath, when Angeal realized he was going to live, all his reasons for keeping his feelings to himself seemed to dissolve. Zack at least deserved to know the truth. So many things lately had been lies.

                It still had taken him 6 months to work up to the courage to even say anything to Genesis. The man had just smiled at him slapped him on the back and told him to go for it.

                Another 6 months in their solitude passed, and Angeal was still to afraid to say anything. Zack was obviously straight, and Genesis threatened to have Cloud tell Zack for him.

                It all came undone during a sparring session.

                Angeal and Zack had taken to the field outside the caves they had taken up residence in blowing off some steam. Zack had taken to the isolation easier the Angeal had ever imagined he would. He seemed relaxed, content and free. They all did really.

                It all happened so fast, Angeal, distracted by his thoughts and the pending threat he knew Genesis would go through on found himself disarmed and on the ground with a hyper Zack on top of him.

                "I did it! I did it!" Zack cheered finally happy to beat his former mentor at one of these spars. With a grin on his face he leaned over and kissed Angeal enthusiastically.

                Angeal froze underneath Zack. And the man quickly pulled away and started to scramble off Angeal.

                "I'm sorry man, the moment and everything I just...." Zack whispered wanting to get away and hide anywhere.

                Angeal quickly grabbed his wrist, realizing it was now or never.

                "Zack I-" Angeal started to say but was cut off.

                "No really!" Zack pulled his wrist for Angeal's grasp. "I didn't mean to I swear!"

                "Shut up." Angeal finally said grabbing Zack's arm and pulling him back down into a kiss.

                That kiss was quickly followed by another.

                Turned out Cloud and Zack had been having similar conversations for the last 6 months. (The 6 months prior had been getting Zack to admit that he was actually gay and that was the real reason Zack and Aerith had never and would never work out.). 

                There was absolutely no way Angeal could have been gay. Even Genesis had once told Cloud that he was straight as a board. In his excitement Zack had forgotten all this, and ended up very pleasantly surprised.

                Cloud and Genesis just smiled at them when they walked back in hand in hand.

                Sex had still come slowly, but when they finally broke down and Zack submitted to Angeal they had given Cloud and Genesis a run for their money.

                Their life was peaceful. In this cave only the faintest of Jenova's whispers reached Cloud. They had each other, food, shelter, love. None of them could ask for anything else.

                Sephiroth was still a shadow on the horizon. They knew he was out there somewhere. But for now Angeal would appreciate this life as much as he could as only someone who had faced certain death was able.

                His time for reflection was over however, as Zack leaned in and started sucking and kissing on Angeal's neck again. Yes he had a lot to be thankful for. But if he was truly honest with himself, sex was one of those things he was extremely grateful for.


End file.
